Last Promise
by Shiro no Sora
Summary: One encounter that changes Haizaki's way of life


**VARIOUS STORY**

**chapter 1. Last Promise**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last Promise**

Pair : HaiNiji (maybe?)

Genre: Hurt/comfort, Drama

Rate: T

Summary : Kejadian yang terjadi setelah Winter Cup dimana Fukuda Shogo kalah melawan Kaijo.

.

* * *

.

_Bocah pencuri_

_Pembuat onar_

_Bajingan tengik_

_Penggoda wanita_

Semua itu adalah julukan yang melekat pada diri Haizaki Shōgo. Seperti itulah anggapan orang-orang disekelilingnya setelah mengenalnya.

Haizaki sendiri sebenarnya tidak peduli akan pandangan orang akan dirinya. Mereka sekadar, orang-orang yang menilainya dari luar.

"Aah…bakalan membekas nih," Haizaki memeriksa kondisi pipinya yang lebam akibat ditonjok Aomine.

Saat ini ia tengah berada disebuah toilet umum di sebuah taman dan tengah berdiri dihadapan kaca didepan salah satu wastafel.

"Cih, Daiki sialan, mukul nggak tanggung-tanggung!" Desisnya dengan geram. Ia meringis saat permukaan jarinya menyentuh bagian kulit yang membiru tersebut.

Sesungguhnya, Haizaki menyadari apa yang hendak dilakukannya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dia memang takkan pernah mengakuinya, namun ia merasa lega karena Aomine mencegahnya saat itu. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang tidak ingin menyakiti Kise selaku teman masa SMP-nya.

Ia mengatakan, mencuri milik orang lain itu menyenangkan namun alasan sesungguhnya Haizaki menginginkan posisi Kise dalam Kiseki no Sedai adalah, karena ia mendambakan pengakuan.

Pengakuan dari orang-orang disekelilingnya bahwa ia mampu memperoleh sesuatu yang luar biasa dengan kemampuannya.

Namun nyatanya, pada akhirnya, Haizaki tetap saja tak bisa menang dari Kise.

_Thief master_ tidak dapat mengalahkan _Perfect copy_. Kise bahkan bisa dengan sempurna meniru gerakan anggota Kiseki no sedai lain yang tidak bisa dicurinya.

Mengesalkan memang, namun mau tidak mau Haizaki harus menerima keputusan Akashi yang mengeluarkannya dari tim reguler saat mereka masih SMP.

Ia benar-benar tidak ingin harga diri Haizaki yang tinggi terluka karena menyadari perbedaan kemampuan antara dirinya dan Kise.

Haizaki memutar keran air dan membilas wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir keluar. Butiran air terasa dingin saat mengenai memar diwajahnya dan sensasi segar menyelimutinya.

Rasa Kesal dan kecewa memenuhi dirinya saat terbayang kembali peristiwa kekalahannya. Haizaki benar-benar mengandalkan segala cara untuk menang, termasuk mencuri skill teman satu tim-nya.

Ia masih mengingat sorot mata penuh kebencian dan kemarahan yang diarahkan padanya oleh teman-teman satu timnya.

Seperti yang diduga. Setelah semua omong besar yang dikatakannya sebelum Winter Cup, nyatanya tim yang dipimpinnya kalah oleh Kaijou. Bukan hanya itu, mereka kalah dengan memalukan.

Alisnya mengeryit saat ia melihat refleksi dirinya yang terpantul pada cermin didepannya. Ekspresinya yang hampa, matanya yang kosong menatap balik kearahnya. Ia membiarkan bulir-bulir air yang memenuhi wajahnya menetes jatuh kebawah.

Ingin tertawa rasanya saat Haizaki mengenang kembali masa-masa itu.

Dia tidak pernah memiliki teman. Orang-orang cenderung menjauhinya karena sifatnya yang memuakkan mereka. Hubungannya dengan wanita, hanya sebatas hubungan one night stand. Satu-satunya wanita yang terlibat dalam hubungan yang cukup lama dengannya adalah mantan pacar Kise sewaktu SMP.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Kise, rasanya jadi masuk akal. Saat bersama wanita itu, ia tidak bisa mengerti kenapa orang seperti Kise mau-maunya berpacaran dengan gadis seperti itu, apa seleranya benar-benar seburuk itu.

Dadanya besar dan cukup erotis diranjang namun seperti gadis-gadis puber kelebihan hormon yang lain, ia dengan mudah menyerahkan keperawanannya pada laki-laki pertama yang bermulut manis padanya.

Dia cerewet, egois dan terlalu menonjolkan dirinya.

Wajar saja dia wanita yang tidak bernilai dimata Kise.

Rasanya kalau mengingat hal itu lagi, Haizaki jadi merasa bodoh sendiri karena merasa puas memenangkan wanita semacam itu.

Setelah merasa sedikit segar, Haizaki memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar dari toilet. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang selain pulang kerumah dan tidur.

Hari sudah semakin larut dan matahari sudah lama terbenam, suhu udara juga semakin menurun. Taman yang sore tadi masih dipenuhi berbagai macam orang kini tampak amat sepi.

Pulang atau tidak pulang kerumah sama saja tidak ada yang menunggunya.

Ibunya entah pergi kemana sementara kakaknya masih tengah bekerja sambilan. Dia mungkin akan pulang larut malam. Ibunya jarang pulang kerumah, dia lebih sering menginap dirumah pacarnya sementara kakaknya bekerja keras agar ia punya tabungan yang cukup saat ia keluar dari rumah dan hidup mandiri di apartemennya sendiri kelak.

Saat mengenang masa lalu, Haizaki teringat akan masa-masa sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi buruk.

Ada saat-saat dimana ia benar-benar menikmati menjadi bagian dari tim basket Teiko bersama yang lainnya. Ironisnya, itu adalah saat dimana Nijimura Shuuzou masih menjabat sebagai kapten tim.

Tak perlu dipungkiri, ia jelas-jelas membenci seniornya itu. Selalu menggunakan kekerasan untuk mendisiplinkannya. Memburunya saat ia bolos latihan, bahkan sampai datang kerumahnya untuk memastikan dia benar-benar sakit. Hari-hari itu terlalu mengerikan bagi Haizaki untuk diingat.

Itu salah satu bentuk penindasan!

Walaupun begitu…Karena ada Nijimura yang selalu memarahi dan mendisiplinkannya setiap kali ia melakukan kesalahan, Haizaki tidak kehilangan arah.

Setelah kelulusan Nijimura dan ia pergi ke L.A dan Akashi mengeluarkannya dari tim reguler lalu ia mengundurkan diri dari tim, atau pada kasusnya-berhenti tanpa mengatakan apa-apa- adalah masa-masa terburuk. Ia sering membolos, terlibat perkelahian hampir setiap hari dan mulai merokok dan minum minuman keras.

Ada sebuah bagian kecil dalam diri Haizaki yang berharap Nijimura akan kembali untuk mendisiplinkan dirinya ke jalan yang benar.

Tapi Haizaki menyadari, itu hanyalah harapan kosong belaka…

Tidak ada yang dapat mengembalikannya ke masa-masa itu. Tidak akan ada yang berdiri di sisinya.

Tidak seorangpun…

"Bwahahahaha! Penampilan macam apa itu?! Kau kelihatan super tolol!" Haizaki mendelik kearah asal suara dan menemukan seorang pria tua, pertengahan 50 tahun tengah menertawakannya dari bangku taman yang didudukinya.

"Haah?! Apa katamu orang tua?!"

"Pffft! Rambut apa itu?! Seperti ujuk sapu yang di kepang begitu!"

"Ini namanya fashion! Fashion tahu!" Protesnya tidak terima rambut keren(menurut)-nya yang ditata model _cornrow_ style disamakan dengan sapu.

"Dan juga, kenapa pipimu lebam? Dihajar orang gara-gara mode rambut mu begitu?!" Pria itu terus menghina rambutnya.

"Oi, pak tua," Sang ace dari Fukuda Shogo itu dengan geram melangkah kearah pria tua yang masih menertawakannya itu.

Orang tua malang itu berada di tempat yang salah pada waktu yang salah.

"Aku sudah bersabar sedari tadi mendengar ocehanmu. Tapi hari ini, aku beneran lagi jengkel." Ia mempercepat langkahnya sementara mengangkat satu kepalan tangannya keudara mengarahkannya kearah pria paruh baya itu. "Anggap saja hari ini adalah hari sial bagimu setelah aku mengirimmu ke rumah sakit!"

Sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi keras, kepalan tinju yang beradu dan pukulan beruntun yang dilancarkan serta jeritan penuh penderitaan yang menyusul memenuhi seluruh taman itu.

"Si-sialan…!" Beberapa detik kemudian, tampaklah Haizaki yang malang, terkapar dengan badan babak belur.

Ia salah memilih lawan! Ia tidak menyangka gerakan orang tua renta itu dapat menghindari pukulannya dengan sempurna dan dengan cepat melancarkan serangan balasan.

Ini kesalahannya sendiri, ia lengah karena meremehkan kemampuan lawannya.

"Gweh!" Ia terkejut saat merasakan beban yang mendadak jatuh diatas pinggangnya, membuatnya merasa tulang belakangnya hampir patah.

"Kau terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk melayangkan tinjumu padaku bocah sialan!" Beban tersebut adalah sang kakek yang duduk bersila diatas punggung Haizaki.

"Gyahahaha! Bagaimana rasanya?! Dikalahkan oleh kakek-kakek umur 55 tahun ini?! Jangan pikir berandalan jalanan sepertimu bisa menang dari instruktur karate!" Seru pria tua itu sambil tertawa mengejek.

Pantas saja dia kalah! Pengalaman berkelahinya selama ini hanya didapat dari preman-preman jalanan tanpa pengetahuan bela diri yang sebenarnya sih!

"Ck! Rupanya kau punya instruktur bela diri! Mana mungkin aku bisa menang-augh!" Haizaki tergigit lidahnya sendiri saat pria itu menghantam kepalanya dengan kepalan tinjunya.

"Jangan cari alasan untuk menyalahkan kekalahanmu bocah!" Melihatnya bersungut-sungut, pria itu memarahinya dengan nada tegas."Kau yang duluan menyerangku, kau harus bisa menerima kekalahanmu dengan jantan!"

Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat dalam posisi tersebut. Haizaki karena kesal dan malu tidak bisa membalas perkataan pria itu, dan lagi lidahnya masih sakit karena tergigit tadi.

"Kau tahu," Pria itu mendadak memulai, memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka "Kau mengingatkanku akan anakku…dia juga berandalan waktu dia masih sedikit lebih muda."

Meskipun tampang yang mengatakan '_Aku-tidak-tanya-tentang –anakmu_!' tertampang jelas diwajah Haizaki. Ia menunggu pria itu melanjutkan kisahnya.

Setelah jeda yang lumayan lama, mungkin karena ia mengenang masa lalu. Pria itu melanjutkan setelah menarik nafas."Aku juga sering menghajarnya seperti ini."

"Dia bocah yang keras kepala, kuat dan ganas. Dia memang sering terlihat tenang dan bisa mengendalikan situasi namun sebenarnya dia mudah terpancing emosi."

"Yang dilakukannya hanya berkelahi sepanjang hari, membolos dari sekolah. Benar-benar deh…" Haizaki terus terdiam mendengar kata-kata pria itu. Ucapan itu benar-benar menggambarkan dirinya.

Seorang pecundang yang tidak bisa apa-apa selain mencuri dan berkelahi. Menyakitkan memang, tapi itulah kenyataan dirinya. Dia dianggap sebagai anak yang gagal, bahkan oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Haizaki sendiri paham, bila situasi ini terus berlanjut. Dia benar-benar takkan menjadi siapa-siapa dimasa depan. Terbuang dan terlupakan.

"Dia memang tampak keras, tapi sebenarnya, dia orang yang baik dan tidak segan-segan mengorbankan dirinya demi kepentingan orang lain. Karena itulah aku tahu, semua pertarungan di mana dia terlibat adalah demi kepentingan orang lain." Pria itu melipat tangannya dan menutup matanya sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada tegas. "Tapi berkelahi tetap saja salah, apapun alasannya!" Ia berkata seolah-olah ia sedang menasihati anaknya.

Ekspresi Haizaki berubah menjadi miris mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Ia menggertakan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Pria tua itu tidak membuat gerakan yang berarti, ia tahu Haizaki hanya mencoba menggertaknya dalam posisi begitu, mustahil dia bisa mencapai orang tua itu.

"Setidaknya, ada orang yang menghentikannya." _Setidaknya dia memiliki orang tua, seorang ayah…sepertimu_. Kata-kata itu tidak dapat diucapkan oleh Haizaki yang tidak mengenal didikan dan kasih sayang seorang ayah.

Haizaki menelan ludah, tenggorokannya terasa kering saat bayangan ayahnya muncul dibenaknya, sosok yang meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun silam. Ia lalu melanjutkan. "Ada orang…yang bisa mengarahkannya ke jalan yang benar."

Pria itu terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar kata-kata Haizaki.

"Bocah, biar kukatakan sesuatu padamu." Pria itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya namun ia berdiri dari punggung Haizaki dan menunggu remaja itu berdiri dan berbalik menghadapnya. Sekarang setelah Haizaki memperhatikannya dengan lebih baik, pria tua itu memiliki penampilan yang menurutnya familiar.

Rambut yang dulunya hitam kini menipis dan beruban karena usia disisir belah samping. Pupil berwarna abu-abu yang memberinya tatapan tajam dan tegas namun penuh determinasi.

Dan seringai lebar menghiasi wajah berkeriput itu yang hampir tampak seperti mengejeknya.

"Masih belum terlambat untuk mencoba sekarang, kau tahu?" Haizaki berkedip dua kali, masih tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa.

"Masih ada kesempatan bagimu, kau bisa mencoba untuk memulai awal yang baru mulai dari sekarang." Lanjutnya, menyelesaikan kata-katanya seolah ia mengetahui apa yand dipertanyakan oleh Haizaki. "Aku percaya padamu, kau dapat merubah hidupmu sendiri."

'**aku percaya padamu' **

_Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku sebelumnya_…

Kata-kata yang diingatnya pernah dilontarkan oleh ayahnya padanya hampir semuanya bermakna buruk.

_**Dasar anak tolol tidak berguna!**_

_**Kau takkan pernah berubah! Kau akan tetap seperti ini selamanya!**_

_**Kenapa kau harus lahir didunia ini? Menambah beban saja!**_

_Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menaruh harapan padaku…_

"Kau ayah yang baik, dibandingkan denganmu…ayahku adalah orang tua yang payah." Haizaki mengeluarkan kekehan menyindir, entah mengejek siapa. Antara ayahnya, atau masa lalunya atau mungkin bahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Waktu aku masih kecil dan dia masih hidup bersama kami. Dia tak punya pekerjaan, menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan minum minuman keras dan berjudi."

"Setiap kali mabuk dan kalah berjudi, dia akan menghajar kami." Dia mengingat saat-saat dimana rumahnya dipenuhi dengan teriakan dan tangisan sepanjang hari.

Dia mengingat saat-saat dimana ia mulai melatih kemampuan mencurinya. Ayahnya selalu mengambil sebagian besar penghasilan yang diperoleh ibunya dari pekerjaan sambilannya karena itulah uang yang mereka miliki hampir tidak pernah cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari.

Semakin lama ia semakin terbiasa dengan mencuri. Dari supermarket, toko kelontong bahkan milik teman-teman disekolahnya. Ia merasa bangga berhasil mencuri tanpa ketahuan dan terus mengembangkan kemampuannya.

"Kemudian, saat situasi semakin memburuk ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kami." Haizaki mengingat hari saat ia, ibunya dan kakaknya menyadari, ayah mereka sudah menghilang dan tidak akan kembali ke dalam kehidupan mereka.

"Dia menghilang begitu saja, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa…"

Meskipun nadanya jelas menyiratkan kebencian dan rasa jijik yang kuat akan pria yang berhubungan darah dengannya itu. Rasa bersalah yang dalam di matanya mengkontradiksi kata-kata tersebut.

Disatu sisi, ia menyalahkan ayahnya yang membuatnya menjadi dirinya seperti sekarang tapi disaat bersamaan ia merasa bersalah karena tidak memberikan ayahnya dukungan disaat ayahnya amat membutuhkannya.

Kondisi mereka mulai membaik setelah ayahnya meninggalkan mereka dan ibunya kembali mendapatkan tunjangan keuangan dari keluarganya yang putus kontak selama bertahun-tahun dengan mereka.

Namun kebiasaan buruk yang masih tertinggal dari masa-masa itu tetap terbawa sampai sekarang.

"Benar-benar," Mulutnya tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah cekungan, sebuah senyuman miris. "Membuatku kesal…" Haizaki memejamkan matanya.

Mau sampai kapan dia terus dibayangi oleh kejadian di masa lalu?

"Anak-anak memang sering tidak dapat memahami keputusan yang dibuat oleh orang dewasa." Perkataan pria itu membuat Haizaki menoleh kearahnya. "Ayahmu, mungkin bukan orang tua yang baik. Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dilaluinya hingga membuatnya berakhir menjadi orang seperti itu."

"Dia mungkin gagal menghadapi permasalahan dalam hidupnya. Karena itulah, dia melarikan diri." Haizaki tidak dapat menebak makna dibalik tatapan dari mata berwarna abu-abu yang dilayangkannya ke arah langit gelap yang dipenuhi bintang diatas.

"Kau yang sekarang, masih memiliki kesempatan untuk merubah segalanya. Kau masih bisa memilih pilihan yang benar dengan tanganmu sendiri." Sebuah senyuman lembut muncul di wajah pria itu. Ia kemudian berbalik kearah Haizaki dan menempelkan kepalan tangannya dihadapan dada pemuda tersebut, seolah memberinya semangat.

"Hingga suatu saat nanti, kau bisa berdiri dengan bangga diatas kedua kakimu sendiri saat kau bertemu dengannya. Kau bisa menunjukan kau berbeda darinya."

Berbeda…dari ayahnya?

Saat ia mengamati tatapan yang di berikan pria itu padanya, Haizaki terkejut. Matanya membelalak.

Tatapan itu berbeda dengan pandangan penuh kebencian yang di berikan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Pandangan tidak bersahabat yang dilontarkan Aomine dan Kise saat mereka masih di Teiko dulu.

Pandangan tidak peduli dari Murasakibara dan Kuroko.

Dan tatapan merendahkan dari Akashi.

Satu-satunya orang yang memberinya tatapan seperti itu hanyalah Nijimura seorang. Pandangan yang tegas dan berwibawa, seolah memarahinya dan mengkhawatirkannya disaat yang sama.

Pandangan yang seolah menyatakan '**aku peduli padamu**!'

Haizaki memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah kesamping menyembunyikan ekspresi malu namun juga bahagia. Ia dapat merasakan matanya sedikit memanas.

Orang-orang dewasa yang ada disekitarnya selalu menganggapnya tidak lebih dari sekedar pembuat masalah. Keberadaanya tidak lebih dari sekedar pengganggu yang tidak dibutuhkan.

Tapi…orang ini berbeda.

Mungkin aneh baginya mengatakan hal seperti ini, namun, orang asing yang baru saja ditemuinya ini…mengajarkannya hal yang amat berharga dari yang pernah diterimanya dari orang tuanya atau siapapun dalam hidupnya.

Dia tidak percaya dengan ramalan Oha Asa bodoh yang dipegang teguh oleh Midorima. Tapi hari ini, mungkin zodiak Scorpio tengah beruntung hingga takdir mempertemukannya dengan pria ini.

"Anakmu yang kau ceritakan itu…aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti." Haizaki menoleh kearah pria tua itu."Aku penasaran…karena dia mengingatkanku akan seseorang yang pernah kutemui dimasa lalu."

"Anak itu adalah anak kebanggaanku. Dia adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku." Pria itu berujar, tampak jelas afeksi yang kuat pada anaknya terpancar diwajahnya. "Sayangnya, kurasa aku takkan punya waktu yang cukup untuk melihat dia tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa seperti apa kelak…"

"Apa maksudmu?" Haizaki mengangkat alisnya, sedikit bingung akan pernyataan pria itu.

Pria itu terdiam sesaat dan mengarahkan pandangannya kebawah. "Aku di diagnosis menderita penyakit jantung setahun yang lalu. Karena itulah aku bolak-balik masuk rumah sakit bahkan sampai pergi ke Amerika segala…"

"Eh?! Kau sedang sakit?!" Haizaki benar-benar terkejut mendengar pengakuan pria tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka pria itu punya penyakit akut, buktinya ia cukup sehat untuk membanting pemuda sebesar dia ketanah dan menghajarnya hingga babak belur.

"Saat anakku mendengar aku jatuh sakit, dia…menyalahkan dirinya sendiri bahkan sampai keluar dari klub yang dicintainya dan mau berhenti sekolah untuk mencari kerja." Orang tua itu menarik nafas panjang, walaupun kesal, Ia menghargai perhatian yang diberikan anaknya padanya.

"Tentu saja tidak kuijinkan! Dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan masa depannya untuk orang tua yang sudah sekarat sepertiku ini…"

_Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang sekarat_! Protes Haizaki dalam hati.

"Dia benar-benar anak yang bertanggung jawab, karena itulah aku merasa lega karena aku dapat mempercayakan semuanya padanya setelah aku meninggal." Pria tua itu kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini senyuman tersebut tampak sedikit terpaksa. "Walau aku berharap, aku tidak perlu membebaninya dengan segala macam persoalan."

Ia paham, semua tanggung jawab akan jatuh pada anak sulungnya setelah dia meninggal nanti. Dia akan menjadi tulang punggung keluarga dan satu-satunya orang yang diharapkan dapat menjaga dan melindungi anggota keluarganya yang lain.

"Oi, oi, kau mengatakan hal itu seperti kau sudah menyerah untuk hidup saja." Haizaki bermaksud untuk membuat kata-katanya terdengar seperti ejekan, namun pria tua itu malah menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Apa boleh buat kan? Peluangku untuk bertahan hidup amatlah kecil, bahkan dengan operasi sekalipun, aku tidak boleh membebani keluargaku lebih dari ini." Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"…Karena pada akhirnya, tetap saja tidak bisa disembuhkan. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang. Karena pada akhirnya aku pasti mati juga, aku lebih memilih untuk meninggal dengan tenang di tanah kelahiranku daripada di negeri asing." Senyuman penuh kedamaian terulas diwajah keriput pria tua itu.

Satu-satunya penyesalan yang dimilikinya adalah, ia tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk menemani keluarganya. Ia tidak bisa lagi melihat anak-anaknya tumbuh dewasa, bekerja, menikah dan memiliki keluarga sendiri. Ia tidak bisa menjadi tua bersama isterinya dan menjalani hari-hari penuh kedamaian.

"Sungguh sangat disesalkan…" Katanya dengan lirih.

Haizaki mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat saat melihat ekspresi yang muncul diwajah pria tua itu. Wajahnya seolah mengatakan ia siap menerima kematiannya kapan saja.

"Apa-apaan itu…jangan bercanda orang tua sialan!" Hardik Haizaki seraya berjalan kearah orang tua itu dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Tidak adil kan?! Kau menyuruhku untuk merubah hidupku dengan tanganku sendiri, sementara kau sendiri malah sudah menyerah untuk terus bertahan hidup?!" Ia menggoncangkan tubuh pria tua itu dengan kasar, mengangkatnya dari tempatnya berpijak. "Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?! Anakmu yang kau banggakan itu?! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan mereka bila mendengarmu mengatakan hal seperti itu?!"

Kemarahan terpancar jelas di pupil hitam milik Haizaki. Dia tidak bisa menerimanya, sama sekali tidak dapat menerima orang tua ini sudah menyerah untuk hidup. Terlebih setelah pidato panjang lebar barusan berisi petuah-petuah bijaksana yang dikatakannya tadi.

Wajah pria itu tampak tenang, ia mencengkram lengan Haizaki yang menarik kerahnya, melepaskan pegangannya dengan kasar, membuat keseimbangan Haizaki goyah dan langsung melancarkan tendangan yang merobohkan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu ketanah.

"Sial…!" Umpat Haizaki saat ia kembali terkapar ditanah untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bocah…ini bukan pilihan," Pria itu mengatakan setelah ia yakin Haizaki sudah cukup tenang untuk mendengar penjelasannya. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditentukan oleh diriku sen-"

"Omong kosong!" Sebelum pria itu sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Haizaki sudah duluan menyelanya. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang terdengar putus asa begitu setelah memberi semangat pada orang lain, orang tua sialan!"

Perlahan, Haizaki berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh.

'Tidak akan kubiarkan! Takkan kubiarkan kau mati sebelum kau mengakuiku!" Ia berjalan mendekati Pria itu hingga akhirnya berdiri sejajar dihadapannya.

Saat ini Haizaki memang masih bukan siapa-siapa, tapi dia telah memantapkan resolusinya untuk berubah. Dan dia ingin membuktikan pada orang asing ini bahwa dia sanggup karena itu, ia ingin agar dia tetap hidup.

"Lihat saja!" Ia mengancungkan jari telunjuknya kearah pria yang masih bertampang datar itu. "Akan kubuktikan, aku pasti akan menjadi orang yang luar biasa dimasa depan! Takkan kumaafkan kalau kau sampai meninggalkan dunia ini sebelum kau melihat dan mengakuiku! Camkan itu orang tua!"

Pandangan penuh keyakinan dan determinasi itu membuat orang tua itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan-nya dari pemuda dihadapannya. Dalam sekejap, saat mata mereka bertemu pandang, pria itu menyadari bocah itu benar-benar akan menepati janjinya, tak peduli seberapa lama.

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu mengakuiku!"

Seulas senyum yang muncul diwajah pria itu berubah menjadi tawa yang tidak terkendali.

"Bwahahahahaha! Kau memang bocah yang menarik!" Gelak tawa lepas memenuhi suasana taman yang sunyi tersebut.

Melihat reaksi orang tua tersebut membuat Haizaki murka.

"Apa-apaan orang tua?! Kau menghinaku sekarang?!" Serunya sambil mengancungkan kepalan tangannya dan urat segitiga muncul di dahinya.

"Hmph, aku tidak berharap banyak….tapi, aku menantikannya, hari dimana saat itu tiba, bocah!" Pria itu melipat tangannya. Senyuman cerah kembali muncul diwajahnya. "Kalau kau benar-benar bisa menepati janjimu, aku akan mentraktirmu minum sake!"

.

* * *

.

**4 tahun kemudian…**

Angin hangat awal musim panas menerpa wajah kedua orang tersebut saat mereka berdiri disebuah batu nisan di daerah pemakaman. Siang itu amat terik, dengan panas matahari yang menusuk kulit.

Namun tampaknya tidak menghalangi niat Nijimura untuk berziarah kemakam ayahnya.

Nijimura tampak berlutut di depan makam ayahnya dan mendoakan arwahnya selama beberapa saat setelah itu ia mulai membersihkan batu nisan tersebut. Haizaki hanya memperhatikannya dari belakang sambil melipat tangannya.

Rambutnya yang pernah dicat hitam dengan gaya _cornrow_ itu kini sudah kembali ke warna aslinya yang keabu-abuan dengan gaya sedikit jabrik dengan rambut mencuat kemana-mana.

Nijimura tersenyum puas setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia selalu bangga dan senang melihat batu nisan itu tampak bersih dan mengkilap setelah selesai dibersihkan.

"Rupanya kau bocah yang di ceritakan ayah waktu itu," Nijimura memulai memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Kau tahu? Saat itu situasinya benar-benar kacau!" Ia tertawa kecil mengingat pengalaman tersebut. "Kami sekeluarga kalang kabut mencarinya saat tahu dia kabur dari rumah sakit!"

"Dia kabur dari rumah sakit?" Haizaki mengangkat alisnya dan matanya melebar. Tampak tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut.

Jadi saat itu orang tua itu melarikan diri dari rumah sakit dan bertemu dengannya?

"Benar, lalu beberapa jam kemudian, dia muncul kembali sambil tertawa santai. Dia bilang dia bertemu dengan bocah yang menarik," Nijimura menarik nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun seulas senyuman lembut muncul diwajahnya saat wajah orang tua itu muncul dalam ingatannya.

"Benar-benar ayah yang merepotkan…"

"Pasti kau kerepotan menjaganya ya…" Haizaki hanya dapat mengangkat bahu dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga kaget saat mengetahui pak tua yang kutemui itu rupanya ayahmu …"

"Orang tua itu malah meninggal sebelum aku bisa menepati janjiku, payah!"

Meski sekarang ia dapat mengatakannya dengan nada setengah bercanda, Haizaki benar-benar marah saat mengetahui ayahnya, Nijimura Genzo telah wafat sebelum ia memiliki kesempatan sekali lagi untuk bertemu dengan pria itu. Nijimura hanya bisa diam mendengar kata-kata Haizaki. Ia bisa mengerti alasan Haizaki kesal.

Namun kemarahan tetap takkan bisa merubah kenyataan.

"Kau tahu, sebelum ayah wafat…dia sempat berpesan padaku." Nijimura berbalik kearah Haizaki. Ia ingin menyampaikan pesan terakhir dari ayahnya yang belum sempat dikatakannya.

"Katanya, 'bila aku bertemu dengan bocah kurang ajar yang membuat perjanjian dengannya suatu saat kelak…tolong sampaikan permintaan maafnya karena dia tidak dapat menepati janji itu."

Haizaki tertegun.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut waktu itu, tidak kusangka dia akan mengingat bocah yang hanya ditemuinya sekali." Nijimura mengakui sambil terkekeh kecil. "Tampaknya kau meninggalkan impresi yang dalam baginya."

Terdengar bunyi ring tone yang berasal dari ponsel Nijimura. "Ah, e-mail dari Tatsuya…" Nijimura mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan melihat nama pengirim mail. Setelah membaca isi pesan tersebut, Nijimura hendak beranjak pergi dari tempat pemakaman tersebut.

"Shogo ayo cepat!" Serunya saat melihat pemuda yang lain masih berdiri tetap ditempatnya. "Yang lainnya sudah datang ke tempat pertemuan untuk reuni!"

"Iya, iya! Kau duluan saja ke mobil, Shūzou-san, Berikan aku waktu sebentar." Haizaki menjawab tanpa menoleh kearah Nijimura.

Selama beberapa saat hanya keheningan damai yang memenuhi tempat itu. Bunyi gemerisik daun dari angin kecil yang bertiup memberikan sensasi sejuk ditengah panasnya matahari yang tengah bersinar.

Ia terdiam cukup lama sambil menatap batu nisan dihadapannya. Seulas seringai muncul diwajahnya, seringai setengah mengejek yang sama seperti yang pernah diberikan orang tua itu padanya.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Kata Haizaki, mengawali perkataannya.

.

Haizaki melayangkan tatapan sekilas kearah batu nisan bertuliskan nama Nijimura Genzo itu sebelum meneruskan langkahnya menuju mobil Nijimura yang terparkir dibagian luar daerah pemakaman tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kau terdiam cukup lama didepan nisan ayah."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya mengobrol sedikit." Haizaki mengangkat bahu.

"Hah?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting kok." Haizaki menyalakan mesin mobil, tidak memperdulikan tatapan penasaran yang diberikan Nijimura padanya.

Haizaki telah memutuskan, apa yang dikatakannya di depan makam barusan adalah sesuatu yang akan terus menjadi rahasia antara dirinya dan si pak tua Genzo selamanya.

.

* * *

.

_Oi, pak tua, _

_Pertemuanku denganmu dan anak yang kau banggakan itu, telah merubah hidupku…aku tahu aku tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata untuk menunjukan rasa terima kasihku. _

_Karena itu, biarkan aku membuat janji secara sepihak denganmu sekali lagi sebagai bentuk balas budiku…_

_Mulai sekarang, anak- anakmu dan istrimu, orang-orang yang berharga bagimu. Aku ingin kau mempercayakan mereka padaku!_

_Aku akan menjaga mereka, hingga hari dimana aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku._

_Inilah…perjanjian terakhirku padamu._

* * *

.

* * *

Setelah mobil itu melaju meninggalkan tempat itu. Daerah pemakaman itu tampak amat tenang. Tak ada pengunjung lain yang berziarah.

Didepan makam Nijimura Genzo tampaklah sebuah botol sake dengan 2 cup tertata rapi didepan. Salah satu dari cup tersebut telah tandas isinya sementara yang lain terisi penuh.

Foto Nijimura Genzo yang tersenyum lebar terletak di tengah, diantara kedua cup tersebut.

**END**

**A/N : **Akhirnya selesai! Cuma ide yang kebetulan muncul jadi sekalian saja ditulis. Hubungan Haizaki dan Nijimura disini terserah interpretasi pembaca sekalian deh.


End file.
